My Valentine
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A Valentine's Day one-shot.


**Here is a one-shot.**

**I want to continue writing my story titled 'Sorry' but I have no idea what to put next. If any of you have any ideas on what I can put next, please let me know. All ideas are appreciated. You can put your suggestions in a review or you can pm me. Either way is fine.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

No matter how many times Monica and I celebrate Valentine's Day, it never gets old. It's something that I look forward to every year without question. This year, our twins are in Kindergarten. By the look on my wife's face, I can see how happy she is to help them with their Valentine's cards for school. Both Jack and Erica can't wait to go to school today and participate in their class parties. Seeing all the fun, our 3 year old June also wants to participate. She's Monica's mini me. It's quite adorable actually.

When Monica found out she was pregnant just days before Jack and Erica's 2nd birthday, we were both shocked. We didn't think this would happen for us. Now we have three amazing kids that we love more than anything.

I go up behind June and pick her up. Then I place a kiss on her cheek. "Next year you get to go to preschool. Then you can have Valentine's parties too."

Her frown turns into a smile. "Ok daddy."

I kiss her again then hand her a small bag when I put her down. I also hand one to Jack and Erica.

"What is it?" Jack asks me.

I shrug, pretending to not know what could possibly be inside. "You have to look."

They all three look into their bags and each pull out a small stuffed animal. Jack has a frog, Erica has an elephant and June has a cheetah. They all say 'My Valentine on it.'

They all three hug Monica and me.

"Thank you." They all tell us simultaneously.

Monica and I smile at each other. It always makes us feel good when our children like what we bought for them.

"Ok time for school." Monica tells Jack and Erica and helps them put their back packs on. She's an amazing mother. Then she bends down to June's level. "And you my dear, get to go to daycare."

June loves going to Daycare. It's the same one that Jack and Erica went to. It's right across the street from my work. She loves being that close to me.

Today is my turn to take the twins to school on my way to work so I grab my car keys. Monica comes up to me and puts her arms around me.

"Happy Valentine's Day honey."

I smile and kiss her nose. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too." I give her side a little tickle, give her a kiss and although I want to kiss her longer, I don't. I have three eager kids that want to leave. I also don't want for Jack and Erica to be late for school.

After school, Jack and Judy Geller take the kids for us. We hardly ever go out without them. I miss them and I know that Monica does too but it is nice to get out once in a while. While dropping them off, I called Monica and told her to get ready, that I would be there soon to pick her up.

I look at her mesmerized when I see what she is wearing tonight. The black dress that she has on, compliments her so well. Even though I love her in it, I can't wait to get it off of her later tonight.

"I love that you always seem to surprise me Bing." She tells me with her arms around me by the front door.

My arms are around her as well and I press my forehead against hers. "I have been planning this for week's honey. Jack and Erica both had a great time at their Valentine's parties. June got to have Valentine's cupcakes in daycare. She was very excited about that. Over all, they all had a great day." Normally, if one of us brings them to school, the other picks them up. I didn't let her today since this was a surprise for her. We both like to know about the day that they had so I figured that I would just clue her in.

She smiles, satisfied with what I just told her. "Do you want to do presents now or later?"

"Now." I have been wanting to give her this all week. If I wait any longer, I might explode.

We both go to get ours and then meet on the couch. I hand her mine first and then she hands me what she bought. I got her a massage because she deserves it. I also got her chocolate covered cherries. She got me hockey tickets and a case of Yoo-hoo. This woman knows me so well.

Now that gifts are exchanged, I can finally take her out to dinner like I had planned. Although, she looks so hot that part of me wants to stay in tonight. There will be plenty of time for that when we get back though. Since Valentine's fell on a weekend this year, we don't have to get our kids until tomorrow from Jack and Judy.

I'm glad that I have the whole night to show my wife just how much she means to me.


End file.
